Skitti Cloud
Skitti Cloud is one of the major characters, a master mage, and an ally in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. He's also the one of the cute badasses of the group. Kawaii in style. Senpai in battle.~ Quotes "Welcome Master to my Maid Cafe!" "I'm... a boy." "You need a distraction?.... I'm a trap for crying out loud! I'll be the distraction!" "Mess with my friends, and you mess with me. ''*cute wink*" ''"Honey, please. Don't underestimate me." "I'll do anything for you.~" Affiliations *Cloud Kingdom *Every Maid Cafe Physical Appearance Cute, adorable, beautiful. What more can be said about this trap? Even though he's a male, he has the features and body figure of a cute female. Skitti could melt almost any male's heart. With silver eyes and grey hair, he's very interesting looking as well, but still pretty. He also has angelic wings that he can magically make disappear and reappear. Clothing Queen Outfit: A wispy white dress with white lace sleeves with light pink bows on the waist. White flats with light pink bows. A white and sapphire blue tiara. Travel Outfit: Pink tank top under a light blue midriff shirt. Blue skinny pants with brown combat boots. A short sky blue cloak with a hood. Combat Outfit: A sky blue no sleeve midriff shirt with sky blue detached sleeves. Black shorts that stop at the top of the thigh. Pink lace leggings and black boots that go up to the knee. Background Story Skitti was born in Cloud Kingdom; as the name suggests, it is a kingdom on clouds. He was just a commoner, working as a baker, making delicious treats for all. One day he was invited to make a special treat called "Cloud Cakes" for the king of Cloud Kingdom, King Wiki Meister. When Skitti brought the Cloud Cakes to King Wiki, he loved them so much, and loved Skitti's adorable personality and looks, that he decided to make him the kingdom's queen, despite him being a male. That was the day Skitti became Queen Skitti Cloud. But then the kingdom was taken over by evil and dark versions of King Wiki and Queen Skitti, and all the citizens were taken over by Spritz, an evil disease that puts the real versions of the citizens at rest in their homes and clones them, making evil monstrous versions. All the clouds in Cloud Kingdom turned dark and stormy, and Wiki and Skitti were forced to leave their precious castle. Now Skitti has become a warrior of many talents, there to help the protagonist on their missions. Personality Skitti is friendly, adorable, and sometimes dramatic. He loves to make new friends and have a good time with them. He will do anything for his comrades and he always has their back. If someone flirts with Skitti, specifically if guys do, he will blush and smile bashfully. He likes pretty items, and also cute items, especially cute animals. But also, Skitti has his dramatic side. He can be sensitive, having his emotions easy to shatter, so people have to be careful about what they're saying to him. He also has a tendency to take his emotions out on his opponents. When angry or distressed enough, his power boosts and he becomes a killing machine, but he will tire out easily and then become vulnerable after attacking. Family Skitti has been an orphan for as long as he can remember. Despite never having parental figures over him, he managed to have a good childhood in the orphanage. Everyone loved him. He was the most popular kid in the area. His approachable personality and cute looks made it easy for him to make friends. He would complain if anyone would try to claim him as their child, because he wanted to stay with his friends and be there for them. Eventually, when he was sixteen, he moved out and into a home right next to the orphanage and opened his own bakery. When he became Queen of Cloud Kingdom, he vowed to upgrade the orphanage and made sure all those children got the best families to take care for them. Weaponry Main Type of Weaponry: Two blades with an image of a rose in each. They attach and create a bow. Skitti creates magical arrows so he never runs out. Secondary: A magical staff for his more "magical based" forms of fighting Powers/Abilities * Change weapons (only weapons that he owns) and clothing (any clothing he can imagine) at will. * Speak to Animals * Insanity Tantrums (High Energy attacks with an Insane Persona; only when enraged; can't be controlled until the tantrum is over, but his energy is really low; can't be turned on at will) * Flying (with wings) Magical Abilities *Elemental Powers *Glyphs Appearances *Cloud Castle Saga Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters